Fables (TV Series)
FABLES is an American television drama series on TNN created by David Greenwalt. Originally produced by Singleflix Studios, TNN ordered 20 episodes of the series' first season. The show's second season was then ordered to EBC in August 2014 with acquisition of EBC by Singleflix Studios. The series features an all-star cast including Charles Mesure, Amanda Peet, Steve Zahn, Lucy Liu, Tim Kang, Kevin Connolly, Brandon Routh, Ty Wood, Eric Roberts, Dallas Roberts, Vanessa Branch, Kevin Dunn, and Constance Zimmer. Cast Season 1 Main cast * Charles Mesure as Bigby Wolfe * Amanda Peet as Rose Red / Snow White, Molly (Episode 9) * Steve Zahn as Jack Horner Recurring cast * Lucy Lui as Beauty * Tim Kang as Beast * Kevin Connolly as (voice of) Colin * Brandon Routh as Prince Charming / Antonio * Ty Wood as Boy Blue * Eric Roberts as Bluebeard * Dallas Roberts as Flycatcher * Vanessa Branch as Cinderella * Kevin Dunn as King Cole * Constance Zimmer as Sleeping Beauty Casting and Production In May 2014, TNN purchased the rights to the Comic series, "Fables" by DC Comics', Vertigo.TNN ordered 10 hour length episodes. Dying Black Creations productions in partnership with Singleflix Studios hired a completely new writing team from a pool of Screenwriters. David Greenwalt was hired shortly after to serve as Executive Producer, Showrunner and Head Writer. Casting began in June 2014. In June 2014, American actress and Amanda Peet was confirmed for a leading role in the series marking her first leading television role since 2007 (Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip). ''Many reports suggested that she would be playing Snow White and another actress playing her sister, Rose Red. However, these claims proved false when Singleflix Executives released PR stating: "Amanda Peet will indeed be pushing the limit as an overall actress, playing a dual role as Snow White & Rose Red". Tim Kang, Lucky Lui, Eric Roberts, Dallas Roberts, Brandon Routh, Ty Wood, and Steve Zahn were also confirmed in respective recurring roles. On June 16 2014, TNN announced Charles Mesure as Bigby Wolfe with the addition to the post-nominal "e" to the original Vertigo character as a tribute to Wolfe, West Virginia and representation of the characters livlihood. On 2015 though, We found the production company of FABLES, SingleFlix, get announced to be the CEO of EBC. There all shows which were made within SingleFlix were handed over to EBC. Co-Production team, Hayden from Dying Black Creations, announced that DBC will provided the much rumored TV Movie, The Wolf and The Lady. Though there has been talks and a bunch of reported rewrites, EBC CEO, Mike Singleton, made a statement about the process of the film, "I really can't say anything about it... Because if I did Hayden would kill me. (laughs) But what I can say is we have an overall plot and a way to lead to the "Animal Farm" story arc for season 2. It's exciting. We have Cinderella getting a bigger part and Collin is gonna be like a Robin to Bigby. The Old Lady in the Shoe is the villain and there will be some of Hayden's famous psychological thriller stuff in there too. Gotta say... I'm excited." Reception Critical response ''FABLES has received broad acclaim from television critics, and the first season received a Metacritic score of 90 out of 100 based on 40 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim." The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes currently reports a 99% "certified fresh" critics rating with an average rating of 9.9/10 based on 45 reviews. The website consensus reads: "Though Soapy, fans of the comic needeth worry about the faithfullness to its source material with an unsettling murder mystery and riveting leads Peet & Mesure to keep us enchanted through it all." Newsarama reviewer Lee White gave the first season a 'Rama Rating 10 out of 10 score, praising the casting, its thematic ties to the comic, and the writing. Many critics praised Amanda Peets performance as Snow White & Rose Red. Susan Granger of the SGS Syndicate cited "Fables is darkly dazzling not because it is intense, with its sometimes terrifying imagery, but because of it's carefully selected cast, more specifically, Peet who magnificently changes her hair color, and voice to achieve balance between what seems like already layered characters." Showrunner David Greenwalt told Vanity Fair reporter, Alyssa Reeder "Amanda is a stage actress, and playwright and how she explained her commitment to me was pivotal to my own time to this series, and if Amanda's out, i'm out. She's an actress of complete sustainability, which you kind of see in any actress but her effortness through these two characters she's mastered, she can sort of switch into her Snow White character and 5 seconds later, back to Rose Red. I was fascinated by that because honestly, none of the things she did were actually coached to her, she brought it to the table and she's coaching us"